The Heir of Gryffindor
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: What if someone other than Harry were the Heir of Gryffindor? What if it was say Hermione Granger? HGHP pairing ch3 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Summary: What if someone other than Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor? What if it was Hermione?

Notes: I have decided that the idea of Harry being the Heir of Godric Gryffindor has been milked for all it's worth and it's time for someone else to be in the spotlight for that! I have finally finished the first chapter after took it off because it wasn't really a chapter so here goes and I hope you like!

Prologue

"It appears that Miss Granger is indeed the Heir of Gryffindor." Dumbledore said with great finality.

Hermione sat motionless in her chair in front of Dumbledore's desk; Harry leaned over and squeezed her hand hoping to give her some comfort.

"But Professor, how come I can use Godric's sword?" Harry asked curious.

"To be honest with you Mr. Potter I do not know why you were able to use his sword." Dumbledore said, it seemed as if the twinkle in his eye got bigger, as if he had suddenly realized something by gazing at Hermione and Harry's intertwined hands.

Harry noticed his gaze and blushed slightly.

"How could I be the Heir of Gryffindor? I'm a muggle-born and as far as I can tell no one in my family has ever been magical." Hermione said her mind trying to grasp what Professor Dumbledore had said.

"Godric Gryffindor married a muggle-born and had quite a long family, his first-born however was a squib who was named Nicholas, he left the wizarding world when he was 24 and never came back, and he also changed his last name to Granger and married a muggle by the name of Katherine Rowlands, and they, I believe are you're many great-grandparents. You are the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and therefore are the heir too ¼ of the school, which guarantees you a seat on the Wizengamot and decisions in the future of the school." Dumbledore said eyes still twinkling annoyingly.

Harry looked over at Hermione surprised; she was gaping at the Professor.

"I think it time you two head to bed, I will show you to Godric Gryffindor's old apartment's, Harry you may stay with her, there will be another bed there for you to sleep on, the rooms will have been cleaned by now and there should be some food for you too eat before bed, you're belongings have also been moved form the Gryffindor Dormitory. Since it is summer vacation no one will be able to bother you so you have free reign of the castle, but do not go into the Forest and do not stay on the grounds after sunset. Now if you'll follow me I will show you too the rooms." Dumbledore said smiling at the looks on the two Gryffindor's faces.

They nodded numbly and followed him out of his office to a portrait, down the hall, of a roaring lion on a field of green grass.

"The password is 'Return'."

The portrait swung open and after saying goodnight the two Gryffindor's walked in to the apartments of Godric Gryffindor himself.

That's all for now! Please review!


	2. Ch1 Godric Gryffindor's room

The Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Summary: What if someone other than Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor? What if it was Hermione?

Notes: I have decided that the idea of Harry being the Heir of Godric Gryffindor has been milked for all it's worth and it's time for someone else to be in the spotlight for that!

Here's chapter one

Review responses will be at the end of the chapter!

Last Time:

_The portrait swung open and after saying goodnight the two Gryffindor's walked in to the apartments of Godric Gryffindor._

THIS TIME:

It was amazing.

There were paintings all over the walls and there were hangings of various dragons and gryffins scattered about. There was a large fireplace with a black marble mantle that had a sword on a stand on it.

The Sword Harry had pulled out of the sorting Hat.

The sword Harry had used to kill the basilisk.

The sword only a true Gryffindor could use.

Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Hermione's sword.

(A bit dramatic I know but I couldn't resist)

"So that's what he did with it." Harry said shaking his head.

The rest of the room was magnificent. There was a large black leather couch in front of the fireplace along with a matching loveseat. The stone floor was covered with blood red rugs that were very soft and fluffy. There was a large bookcase along one wall with old books in it and Harry watched Hermione's face light up with delight when she spotted it. There was a maple wood door that had carvings of runes and other symbols on it that when Harry went over and opened it he discovered it was the bathroom witch had a sunken into the floor pool sized shower/tub, there was a waterfall that flowed over dark rock and fed the pool that also acted as a shower. There were taps to one side that Harry assumed were for the bubbles and different scents. There was a loo too one side that had a black marble wall hiding it from view if someone opened the door and a double sink counter that was also marble there was also a large mirror on the wall with the sinks. There were various hair and facial care products and a shaving kit that Harry realized with a start was his, the House Elves must have unpacked their belongings before they'd even gotten there.

"HARRY!" Hermione's yell startled him and he ran out of the bathroom and saw another door was opened and Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"There's only one bed. Why didn't Dumbledore put in another bed?" Hermione said turning around.

"Oh." Well that explained her yelling. (I know it's a bit cliché but it's needed and you'll see why later. Also I know I had Dumbledore say there'd be another bed but when they ask him which I'll try to get around to soon you'll see why.)

"Well I can sleep on the couch then it's big enough and it looks comfortable." Harry said trying to calm Hermione down.

"No I can't make you do that the bed's large enough that we can sleep on it without causing any incidents and Dumbledore knows we're responsible or he wouldn't have let you stay with me. It'll be fine." Hermione said, though it sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself rather than Harry. Meanwhile Harry was thinking along the lines of '_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening… _

"It's okay really….." Harry began but was cut off when Hermione said,

"No Harry your staying my rooms and you're my guest and you're not sleeping on the couch. We are responsible enough not to let this bother us. Besides it really is a big bed."

And she was right, the bed was king size with hangings so red they were almost black, there was tons of pillows in gold and red pillow cases and a large golden comforter with the Gryffindor crest on it in red and silk sheets in blood red.

The rest of the room was just as tastefully decorated. There bedside tables of maple on each side of the bed, one had a few books that looked suspiciously like Hermione's, and another had Harry's copy of Quidditch through the ages and his photo album on it. There was another door that when Hermione opened it revealed a two sided walk in closet that had Her clothes on one side and Harry's on the other and the wall directly opposite the door held their shoes. Harry looked around and spotted dark red curtains with a bit of light coming from under them, curious he went over and opened them and found that it was double doors that led on to a very large stone balcony over looking the Quidditch pitch, and the lake. There was a black wrought iron table with two chairs out on the balcony also. The food that Dumbledore had promised was on the table.

"Mione the food's out here!" Harry called to Hermione who'd gone to investigate the books.

Hermione came in to the bedroom with a book in her hand. Harry opened the double doors and bowed her out; Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled. Harry smiled at her and joined her at the table after pulling out her chair for her.

"What book did you find?" Harry questioned while he cut up his stake.

"It's Godric Gryffindor's journal from when the Founders were building the school. There are some interesting things about the wards protecting the School in here. I might even be able to find some more secret passages that even the Marauders map doesn't show." Hermione said enthusiastically. Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. Then he grew serious.

"You'd better not leave that lying about someone working for Voldemort could find it and they could inflict serious harm on everyone here." (lame I know) Harry said. Hermione nodded and tucked the book away in her robes and set about finishing her food.!

Okay this is all my brain can come up with since I have a headache so here's Reponses to reviews:

**PrinstonGirl1: **wow I'm glad you like it!

**: Okay whoever the person was that didn't put a name, I will eventually tell how they found out Hermione is the heir, it's gonna be a flashback kind of thing. I'm glad you like it.**

**Tween Idol: **Well tell your mom I'm sorry for having caused all the ruckus. I'm glad you like it that much! My mom's hit me over the head with that fluff stick a few times before too. It hurts!

**tacobeesh: **I'm glad you like it!

**luvfaytdestini: **I'm glad you like it!

**Okay I love you all for reviewing and I hope I get more!**


	3. pranking wards

The Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Summary: What if someone other than Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor? What if it was Hermione?

Notes: I have decided that the idea of Harry being the Heir of Godric Gryffindor has been milked for all it's worth and it's time for someone else to be in the spotlight for that!

Response's to reviews at the end of the chapter.

Last time:

"You'd better not leave that lying about someone working for Voldemort could find it and they could inflict serious harm on everyone here." (lame I know) Harry said. Hermione nodded and tucked the book away in her robes and set about finishing her food.!

And Now in the first update in forever ch2 of The Heir of Godric Gryffindor!

Hermione winced as she opened her eyes; sunlight was streaming through the windows and right in to her eyes. It wasn't really the best way to wake up in the morning. Noticing a weight across her waist she looked down and saw a hand attached to an arm that was attached to Harry. She blushed. His face was half under a blanket that he had some how pulled over his head and the other half of his face was pressed into her somewhat messy hair.

As soon as Hermione tried to move Harry tightened his hold on her and mumbled something sounding like, "mmmprf."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at him. Looking at her watch she realized it was ten in the morning, much later than she normally got up. Realizing they both had things to do she set about trying to wake Harry up.

After she tried to wake him up for about ten minutes, using everything she could think of which included tickling, shout in his ear, shoving him over, and shaking him, she smirked and decided to do what she always did to Ron to wake him up, poor a giant bucket of ice cold water over him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" Harry shouted as he shot up and out of the bed. Waving her wand in an attempt to dry the bed and Harry off she giggled when Harry turned his glare on her, and while his glare was close to Professor Snape's I'm-Annoyed- With –You –bumbling- fools – and –now- I'm-going – to-take-points-and-give-you-a-detention-you'll-remember-for-the-rest-of-you're-life glare it didn't affect her.

"Mione," Harry whined, "What'd you do that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." She replied as she turned around to find something to wear for the day.

"Yeah, but did you have to use ice cold water?"

"Well it's what you get for not letting me go." Hermione said and then she blushed when she realized what she'd said. When she turned around Harry was blushing too.

"I'll just go and, uh, take a shower and get ready for the day." Hermione said as she beat a hasty retreat.

When Harry realized she was going to get the bathroom first he yelled, "I'd like to get ready sometime today, if you don't mind!"

"I do mind!" Hermione's muffled voice yelled form behind the door.

After Harry had taken his shower and gotten dressed, after a very long wait, the two Gryffindor's wandered down to the Great Hall to see if there was any food left. There was, to their delight. Since so many of the teachers had places to go over the summer only Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were sitting at the Teachers table, as there were only two students in Hogwarts at the moment places had been set aside for them next to Professor Dumbledore.

Smiling at the Headmaster Harry and Hermione sat down and began eating. When the two Gryffindor's had started to slow down in eating pace, Professor Dumbledore said, "As I'm sure you noticed, there was not a second bed put into you're residence because of certain wards on the rooms. It seems that whenever someone tries to bring something new in to the rooms the wards react and prank you, as it were, I myself was turned powder blue. Professor Snape when I asked him to attempt it was turned a rather bright shade of maroon."

Hermione and Harry as one looked down the Staff table to where Professor Snape sat glowering at his plate; he was still a bit pink. Hermione giggled and as if he'd heard her, Snape turned his glower on her and turned it in to Glare #2, the, you're-going-to-die-a-painful-death glare. This just caused Hermione to laugh even more. Harry just shook his head at her and finished off his cup of coffee. Standing up he started walking out of the Great Hall, he heard someone running behind him and turned around to see Hermione had followed him. Smiling at her they walked back to their new rooms in silence.

okay this is all I can come up with for now as I am trying to work on all of my stories at once, you should be glad I even got this much out, cuz, seriously, if I don't get more reviews I'm not going to be a happy person. Oh well, as I'm sure mot of you know I am going to Texas for the 5th through the 13th which means I will not be anywhere near my laptop and most likely the internet, but recently I've gone without it for nearly 3 months so it won't be anything new for me. So here goes with the review responses:

LadySunglow: I was aiming for there to e some humor

leonsdragon: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm writing aren't i?

Heather: I'll get to explaining how Harry can use the sword soon and no it's not going to be what you think it is, it will be similar though.

Setoglomper: yeah it was kind of getting boring with Harry as the heir, it would be funny if Ron was the heir, I don't think anyone's ever thought of that before ,as a matter of fact I haven't either, hmmm, you've given me something to think about. Don't worry Voldemort will be in here, somewhere. Yes they have already graduated. I've never heard of an HP song on the Simpson's, hmmmmm, you've given a lot to think about, and now, more story ideas than I need at the moment.

Shinebright-Starlight: thank you, I'm glad it's different.

Anonymous

Email: I'm glad you like my story, and my hairstyle! (jking) I like your's!

Well that's all for now, more will come in the next chapter!

And don't forget to review!


End file.
